Forever Changing
by ScifigeekET
Summary: Morph has known Spider-Man her whole life. The problem is, he doesn't know her. Can she look past the fact that he's forgotten her? Or will she be stuck waiting and hoping?


Peter Parker was starting to get ticked. "Hey! Let me out! C'mon, I'm going to miss class!"

But it was no good. Peter sighed and waited for someone, anyone, to come by and let him out of the locker.

Again.

It was getting really old. Of course, he could just break the door down, but then people would start… asking questions. Questions he didn't have the answer to.

Questions that could very well lead to the discovery of his 'identity.' Questions that could tell the world he was Spider-man.

Too many questions.

So it was best to just stay in the locker until someone came. Most likely no one would, because class had started ten minutes ago, and…

His thought was broken off as the door opened.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

The girl looked at her feet, as though embarrassed. "I noticed you weren't in class, so…"

He looked at her, confused. "How'd you get the lock open?"

"Flash left it unlocked." She motioned for him to get out, and he did, thankful that he could actually move again.

He looked at her. The new student. Jenna, was it? He wasn't sure. But, she'd gotten him out of a locker, and that was good enough for him.

He grabbed his books and followed her back to class.

* * *

"Parker!" Flash called from across the lunch area.

Peter winced, then acted like he hadn't heard him.

"PARKER!" he called again, this time louder.

Peter sighed and sat down, hoping Flash would just leave it alone. He noticed Jenna sitting a little farther away and waved to her.

She smiled and waved back.

"PARKER!"

Jenna's head whipped to look at Flash. Annoyance blazed in her eyes, and she turned back, looking at Peter once more. Peter shrugged. She smiled and shrugged back.

There was silence for a moment, and Peter winced as he realized that Flash was coming up behind him, seeing as his yelling hadn't worked. "Parker." He snarled. "We need to talk."

"Funny. I didn't know that speaking in a civil fashion was within your range of capabilities." Peter replied calmly.

Flash stared at him for a minute before realizing what Peter had said. "Are you calling me stupid?" he snarled.

"Of course not."

"You ARE." He hissed.

"Back off, Flash." A new voice joined the conversation. Jenna.

Peter looked at her.

Flash glared. "Why should I?" he demanded.

Jenna was in his face in a second. "You DON'T wanna GO there." She hissed. Dark flames burned behind her eyes.

Flash swallowed, his face suddenly pale. Though Jenna would probably be no match for him in a fight, there was something about her, something that just screamed _dangerous. _

He took an involuntary step backwards. "S-sure thing. No problem. Pete and I were just messing' around, right?" he looked at Peter.

"Yeah. Sure, Flash."

Jenna smiled. "Good."

She turned away from Flash and sat down across from Peter. Flash stood there for a moment, looking like he might try again, then turned around and walked away.

Jenna sighed. "They're all the same." She muttered darkly.

"Who?" Peter asked.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "People like Flash. They're just cowards when it comes down to it." She shrugged and looked at Peter. "I'm Jenna, by the way."

"Peter. Peter Parker."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

Spider-Man sighed. He wished he could get Jenna out of his head. But every time he tried, her face would keep flashing back to his mind.

_Who is she? _That was clear enough. She was Jenna. Just another person who changed schools. The new kid.

_Yeah, but where did she COME from? _That was slightly harder. Every time he asked her about her past, she'd blown him off, like it didn't matter.

_But it DOES matter. _

_WHY? _

He sighed again, trying not to think about it. She was just a new kid in school. It didn't matter THAT much.

Did it?

* * *

Jenna sighed as she went into her house, flicking on the light.

"I'm home!" She called.

Silence answered her, just like it always did.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She glared at it as she changed it to the news. "Look at that!" She spat. "Are you going to find ONE of these channels that says ANYTHING about Morph? NO!"

She snarled and turned the TV off again. She glanced at a picture, and her anger died away. "Oh, dad…" She whispered. "I wish you were here."

She gently placed the picture face-down on the nightstand, not wanting to remember the past right now.

She sighed. "That's it. Morph's making a name for herself now."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, her clothes had changed into a white suit. Electric blue lines danced across it, moving as she shifted them from one position to another. That was, of course, what she did. Shape-shifting.

She smiled, looking at her hands. Her fingers were now slightly thinner and longer, gloved in yellow. "That's more like it."

She walked over to the window, and jumped out. Huge wings 'grew' from her back, and she started to fly away. Under her mask, she grinned. She hated pretending to be normal. Now she didn't have to.

* * *

"HELP!"

Spider-Man grinned. Finally, some action!

He went in the direction of the cry, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

It was another costumed figure, dressed in white and blue. Wings spread out from her back.

His eyes widened. She must have been the one that made the person cry out. He landed a web on her foot, catching her off guard.

"Not so fast!" He called.

"Hey! Ow, Spidey, that hurts!" She snapped. She twisted around so that her hand, which had sharp, lethal looking claws, was right next to his web. She quickly sliced through it. "Cool it, Web-head! I'm on YOUR side!"

"Prove it!" Spider-Man snarled, landing on the roof of a building. "I have a hard time believing that someone who just RAN AWAY from someone crying for help is on MY SIDE."

She snorted, hovering in front of him. "I'm not RUNNING AWAY, I'm RUNNING TOWARDS her! You need your ears checked or something? It's coming from THAT WAY."

He glared at her. "Oh, really?"

"YES! REALLY!" She pointed below them, where someone was screaming. A woman. Far away, someone else was running away with her purse.

"Now, are you going to LEAVE me ALONE, and just let me do this, or are you going to continue getting in MY WAY?" She snarled, her voice hard as steel.

"Me? Getting in YOUR way?" Spider-Man hissed. "I thought it was the other way around!"

"Then just web him down, you idiot!" She spat.

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed under his mask. "I was GOING to!" He replied, fury seeping into his voice.

He aimed a web at the man, careful not to miss. The last thing he wanted was for this girl to tell him that he was doing it wrong just because he didn't get it right the first time.

Thankfully, he landed the web, making the man fall to the floor. He smirked. "I don't NEED your HELP." He spat at the costumed figure.

She snorted. "Whatever, Spidey."

He glared at her. "Who ARE you?" He demanded harshly.

"Morph." She spat. "My name is Morph."

"Well, MORPH, stay out of my BUSINESS." He glared. "Leave the crime-fighting to the PROFESSIONALS."

She barked out a laugh, indignant. "Hah! You're one to talk!"

"I've been doing this for a whole lot longer than you have!" He snarled.

"Wanna bet?" Her voice was dark. "I've been doing this since I was a CHILD. You can't stop me NOW."

"You couldn't have!" Spider-Man spat. "If I've only seen you today…"

"There are more things to consider than your time alone, Spider-Man." She hissed. "The time you know is WRONG."

And at that, she whirled around and flew away.

* * *

Jenna snarled as she flew in the window. The nerve of that Web-Headed IDIOT! How could he? He'd known her since she was a baby, for crying out loud! He knew perfectly well what she was capable of…

She sighed. That wasn't true. THIS Spider-Man knew nothing of her, or who she was.

Tears rolled down her face as she shifted out of her costume. "Dang it, dad." She whispered, picking the picture back up off the nightstand, looking at it once more. "You didn't say it would be THIS HARD."

She set it back down and went into the other room. She sighed. If only Spider-Man knew…

* * *

Peter smiled at Jenna.

She glared back. Hate burned in her eyes.

Confused, Peter sighed and went back to his lunch. If she suddenly decided that she hated him, well, fine. What did he care?

Carefully, slowly, she made her way over to him, her fury still plain and visible. She sat down next to him.

He smiled. "Hey, Jenna."

But Jenna wasn't in the mood for being friendly. Straight to the point, she told him, "I know who you are."

Peter's smile widened, but it was slightly nervous this time. "Yeah. Peter Parker. We met yesterday."

She chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down his spine. "No." She whispered. "We met yesterday, but that's not your name."

Her eyes locked on his. "I know who you are, Spider-Man."


End file.
